creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EmpyrealInvective
If you are here to inquiry about a story I deleted of yours, read this first as it will likely explain why. If you do not and post to this talk page and your story was deleted for obvious reasons covered in the blog, I will link the aforementioned guide to your talk page as an explanation. Are you here about a Journal Entry pasta that I deleted? Read that guide before asking why I deleted your story. If you are inquiring about a longer story that I deleted, perhaps this guide will elaborate on the issues a bit. This guide on micro pastas should help if you are wondering why your short story was deleted. Maybe it was an NSFW pasta, if so, this guide has you covered. Archives ---- Mobile App Hey, I’m just sending this message out to active bureaucrats. I am with Wikia’s Community Development team. The mobile app team recently developed a mobile app for the Creepypasta Wiki which is super exciting. You guys have total control over the app and you can edit it using the page . I hope you don’t mind that I put a link to the app on your homepage. We’re trying to spread the word because more people using it means better traffic for you guys. If you guys do not like having that on your homepage you are totally welcome to take it down, we just thought it would be helpful. also: If you guys have any ideas on how to get more people using the app, we always appreciate hearing things like that. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 15:11, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Green Antarctica I've updated the M4R on the page, removing the part about chapters and formatting. I've left the part about reviewing and minor grammatical issues on though, since someone might want to help. When you want, you can remove it. MrDupin (talk) 15:17, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Quick question Hey Empy, was just wondering on how to do a certain thing. How does one link pastas together? I was planning on making a series and I'd like interested writers to be able to quickly access the next story. Thanks! -The Meta (AMarbleHornet (talk) 14:23, October 6, 2015 (UTC)) :Done. Jay Ten (talk) 14:49, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I'd like to know specific reasons why my creepypasta The Other Face of Love was deleted. Thanks. Lofasisko (talk) 04:30, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Hello again. So, I noticed that you've been making numerous blog posts on writing creepypastas. If you have the time to and know how to, could you make a blog post on how to make a pasta that makes the reader feel paranoid? I am soon going to start making a pasta with that sort of scare, but need some help. Thanks. Creeper50 (talk) 21:35, October 7, 2015 (UTC)Creeper50 Thanks or the advice. In the meantime, are there any active authors on this wiki who wrote stories that make you paranoid that I could ask for advice. Thanks. Creeper50 (talk) 21:44, October 7, 2015 (UTC)Creeper50 In that case, update me if you think of anyone. Thanks. Creeper50 (talk) 21:49, October 7, 2015 (UTC)Creeper50 Re: That's fine. Accidents can happen. Also if you haven't yet, make sure you vote on my blog. I'm hoping for it to be successful. BrianBerta (talk) 22:21, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Alright, so... I've already gotten a few deviant art submissions, so... would you be interested in OK'ing this contest idea of mine? I'd like to do one for every month with a varying theme. This month would be agape for various reasons, next month might be japanese legends or whatever I happen to think of that might prove interesting. Honestly, this is to thin down my choices for nominations of POTM. Much thanks, -The Meta (AMarbleHornet (talk) 23:24, October 8, 2015 (UTC)) Fair Enough I suppose your reasoning for turning this down is sound enough. I'm not sure if I would consider the costume contest relevant to this particular contest, but I sadly accept. However, I will still accept submissions from dA and post them on here (accredited to the original writer, of course, and with their permission). As for the monthly contest thing, who is to say that I'd lose interest so easily? I rather like things to keep me going, and if I lose interest, then poof, it's gone. I guess I'll ask an admin every month for permission, then. Creepy Art Contest Hello! I finished judging for the Creepy Art Contest: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Rinskuro13/CREEPY_ART_CONTEST_September_2015#comm-503052 which ends (the judging period) tomorrow and Rins judged one of the six entries, while That Damn Batman hasn't judged any yet. If I recall correctly, both of them said they were going to be busy with university in October, however, I'm starting to sweat it and was wondering what is going to happen if both of them don't finish judging. Am I supposed to create a blog announcing the winners in such a scenario? If that is the case then should I do it on the next Wiki day (an hour and 12 minutes from now)? When 10/10 rolls around on my timezone, I'll probably be gone for most or all of the day due to a family event that I'm being forced to go to, hence some of my concern on how this is all going to play out. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 22:41, October 9, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, thanks for the quick response. I can agree with that, I'll go ahead and leave a reminder about the contest on both of their talk pages just in case, because the judging date shifted a time or two. If there is no response in a couple of days, I'll try and check back in with you on either Monday or Tuesday. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 23:02, October 9, 2015 (UTC) A Story MrDupin brought this to my attention, is Felix Visits Hawaii breaking any rules since it is from a book? I may have to remove my uploads from Dreamtigers by Jorge Luis Borges, since it's not that old compared to other works by authors on the wiki. I guess the copyright rule says that if something was published before 1977 and it was renewed, then it expires 95 years after the publish date. If it was not renewed then it enters the public domain. SoPretentious 02:30, October 10, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, thanks. I'll be removing the stories I uploaded from Dreamtigers since that author died in 1986. :SoPretentious 02:49, October 10, 2015 (UTC) ::It would seem to me that's the best rule to go by, since there's no way to tell if the copyright was not renewed (which that fact was mentioned on both sources; cornell and the one you provided) and that would be the only way the copyright would be expired. ::SoPretentious 02:57, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Shy is this on the wiki it's a fan theory and is not scary http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Ditto_Theory Ok on my last message I forgot to sign it so anyways take a look at this it's a fan theory and not scary http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Ditto_Theory--[[User:ATR2004|ATR2004]] (talk) 13:45, October 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: Videos and You Awwww snaaaap! Thanks for the heads up! I'm so surprised! I knew I someone nominated me, but I didn't know I got narrated! XDDDD Umbrello (talk) 19:10, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Abominable I was wondering if you'd had time to read Foryeti Me Not yet. There's no rush if you haven't, I was just wondering, I know that Admining can be a ton of work (and you've got a job on top of that, if I recall correctly). I'm not trying to be a pest and I apologize if I am, I just didn't know if you had read it and not commented (I've been looking for some advice for my writing and haven't received much of it for my last few stories, so I'm worried about not improving). I'm writing my first sequel to a pasta now and I am going to give Stonehenge some love in it (I'm not saying it was aliens, but it was aliens). [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 04:52, October 11, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you :) If you are super tired or busy afterwords then don't worry about it. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 17:47, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Unfair Despite the fact that what you wrote on my deletion appeal page was oozing with unneccessary attitude, I'm going to do my best to be civil about this. What you wrote on my deletion appeal was unfair and you know it. Firstly, "bunching them all together and assuming they'd pass" is exactly what YOU told me to do. Just because they were uploaded and taken down (for vague, non-descript reasons, might I add) doesn't change their quality, which just a year ago you believed would be perfectly fine on a compilation page. You go on to use the logic that, since my deletion appeal a year ago was denied, this one should be denied? I don't understand how that makes any sense since this is a whole new page that, again, you suggested. The second half of your response is completely defensive, and only consists of you defending the quality of your stories. You use the logic that, since you held back certain stories, the ones you've posted must all automatically meet the criteria, but let's be honest, I did the same thing and that's not how it works. Listen, I don't think your stories are bad by any means, even the very short one I mentioned. Personally, I think you're a great writer who, for the most part, has been very helpful/supportive with my writing. What I want to know now is why you're being unfair towards my stories. Is it personal? Are you holding a grudge? I'm sorry if I was rude to you before. I'm sure I had my moments. But if this wiki is really dedicated to inspiring creative writing, can't you let that go and let my stories be accepted in the same way you believed they could a year ago? ColorlessAngelz (talk) 16:15, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Deletion Question Hello! I'm a first time poster here on the Wiki and my story was deleted. It was named "Daniel Woke Up". Could you elaborate on the manner in which it did not reach the quality standards? My gut feeling is the wall of text issue, which I have fixed, but I wanted to check with you before I re-uploaded it. I have read the Quality Standards and the So-your-story-got-deleted page. Get back to me whenever you have the time. Thanks! TwitchyFromCreepypasta.org (talk) 16:48, October 11, 2015 (UTC)TwitchyFromCreepypasta.org Why I'm Fighting This So Much I want you, Underscorre, and every other admin to understand why I'm fighting so much for this one particular page. For you guys, it's just one of countless pages that was created and deleted almost immediately, never to be looked at or considered again. For me, it's the basis of my creativity on this wiki. As you may recall, I have a passion, almost an obsession, with making short stories AKA "micropastas." This stems from the challenge that comes with finding the perfect combination and placement of words that create a feeling of horror in such few sentences, and is so good it's still able to meet the quality standards on this wiki (at least it did back when I was active a year ago). It took me eight months, and I still don't believe my individual stories were taken down for legitimate reasons, but I've accepted it enough to try and return to contributing to this wiki. The only issue is, since I know my stories were praised for their high quality, I know they deserve a spot on this wiki. That's where my micropasta collection page comes in. In order for me to move on, I need to know that when I make a great story, like I did in the past, it will go recognized on this wiki. The only way that'll happen is if that list is finally acknowledged for meeting the quality standards like you knew it would be a year ago. Not only that, but that page is also what I will use for a lot of my future contributions to this wiki. Since it's a micropasta list, that page is where I'll be adding all my future micropastas, which will be the majority of my stories. If that page isn't accepted, then that will cut out not only the majority of my stories, but ultimately cause me to lose a lot of my creative drive, and discourage me from using this wiki once again. Please understand that what I'm saying here comes from the heart. I am not trying to say I know better than all you admins, I'm simply explaining where I stand on this, and trying to plead my case as best I can. I hope you truly consider everything I'm saying here. Getting that page uploaded is my only hope for writing right now. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 17:27, October 11, 2015 (UTC) : Sorry to interfere, but you're not the only one who was in that case, but the others ended up dealing with it. Of course you take this at heart, but you can just retrieve the drafts of your pasta on Pastebin if I'm not mistaken, and you can make it better. There's only one way out; forward. : FrenchTouch (talk) RE: I was referring to this quote from my talk page: "Ok, but I will say that having a compilation would give you a little more leeway in terms of overall quality (as you know, micro pastas are judged fairly stringently), which you can update with new stories as they come to you. However it's your choice. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:09, January 31, 2015 (UTC)" This quote shows that you believe the quality of my stories would be more acceptable if they were grouped together. However, you are right that it doesn't show that you guaranteed they would be accepted, so I'm sorry for misquoting you. Now I want to ask you, putting all the past problems, arguments, and reuploads aside, do you think that my list of stories has enough quality to stay on this wiki? If so, I would like to have my deleted story appeal reconsidered, or if need be, I will type up another. As my previous message stated, this list is very important to me. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 17:44, October 11, 2015 (UTC) My Micropasta Collection Sorry, I didn't know about the "no reuploads even in an anthology" rule. If I had known, I would have gone through the deletion appeal right away. With that said, I still believe my story compilation should be approved on the deletion appeal page. I am not the user who posted three bad stories and then tried to reupload them all tied together. I've uploaded great stories that just so happened to be too short to reach quality standards on their own. So in my case, adding them into an anthology actually makes sense, and should give them a solid chance at meeting the wiki standards. I'll admit to the grammatical mistakes (such as "it's"). Some words I'm simply not used to. However, those can simply be fixed. That's no reason to take the list down. The time machine story isn't flawed, it simply takes a moment of thinking to understand. This story is intended to break the fourth wall, implying that the speaker came from only two days in our future, meaning the world is about to be engulfed by a black hole. If that's still not enough to meet that standards and wears on the overall quality of the list then fine, take it out, but it's still no reason to take down the whole list. Lastly I want to bring up one last point. Though I don't want to risk sounding disrespectful, I feel I must in order to have a shot at you appealing my deleted story. The stories in your compilation do NOT all stand on their own. The story I mentioned, Pillow Talk (I loved how my wife used to wake me up by whispering sweet nothings into my ear every morning. I didn’t enjoy her pillow talk as much the day after her funeral.) has a weak, cliche'd twist. In fact, the exact same "X does something familiar, X is revealed to no longer be around" twist is used in your "Living Alone" story (The worst part of living with roommates was hearing them moving around the house at all hours of the night. The worst part of living alone is still hearing those exact same sounds.) which would qualify it as using the same formula and thus worthy of deletion (like all the "using the Jeff the Killer formula" stories you admins deleted. The reason I make this point isn't to hate on you, but I understand, given the situation I'm in, if it comes off that way. The reason I bring this up is to show you that it's acceptable to keep a group of stories around even if all of them don't stand on their own. So now I ask, is there a way for me to appeal my story list? ColorlessAngelz (talk) 18:17, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Title Change for Casefile: 2Spooky My short story "Casefile: 2Spooky" was recently marked for review relating to a title change, and I was told to ask an admin to change it when I figured out a new title. So, could you please change the title to "The Port Risley Incident," which fits better with the original work it's from? Thanks! Tbok1992 (talk) 18:27, October 11, 2015 (UTC) critiques More details on Critiques if you'd like. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Alstinson/Critiques_returning Make like smile dog and spread the word. Re: The Wolf Man Yes, thank you. Re: M4R Hello, Oh okay thank you, I was searching for it, but it seems that I didn't search too well. Thanks for the clarification. FrenchTouch (talk) Problems with email Sorry to be a pain but Iv'e changed my E-mail and everytime I try to save it under prefrences It just doesen't save. If you could somehow fix this I would be greatful. The brochen specter (talk) 11:07, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Nevermind Don't do anything about my E-mail. Iv'e sorted it now. Just a problem with my computer. The brochen specter (talk) 11:09, October 12, 2015 (UTC)